Simon
Simon is a PL600 android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Pre-game Simon is a PL600 model, designed to be a family domestic assistant. Nobody really knows what led Simon to Jericho and he himself has never really explained it. He is one of the oldest members of the group when Markus arrives in Jericho, and as such, his opinion is respected and listened by everyone. Jericho Simon welcomes Markus when he finds Jericho and when Markus finds them. Time to Decide ... The Stratford Tower He will assist Markus and crew in hijacking a broadcast to send a message to humans. Simon can be wounded by security if Markus assaults them, instead of ruse. If the station employee calls the cops. Later, Simon will be shot by Detroit SWAT in the broadcast room. Markus has the choice to save Simon or leave him behind. If saved, Markus grabs him to to safety on the roof top. Simon is seen badly wounded. North suggests that they should kill Simon and Josh believes that it is wrong to kill another. If Markus decides to kill him, Simon will say "there's always a choice..." and will be shot. If Markus decides to leave him, he will give him a gun. Simon will then hide in the air cooler unit. If Markus kills the employee and uses ruse on security, Simon will leave the building rooftop in a parachute with the others. Public Enemy If Simon was wounded and left behind with a gun, he will be hiding on the rooftop in an air cooler unit from the police and the FBI. The police and FBI will not have searched the rooftop thoroughly. If Connor reconstructs and follows the blue blood trail, Simon will be discovered and will shoot at Connor. Hank will drag Connor to safety. Connor can rush in or allow SWAT to destroy Simon. If Connor rushes him and probes his memory, Connor will see a glimpse of Jericho, but will be cut short when Simon shoots himself. If Connor allows SWAT to kill Simon, he will be disappointed of not capturing him alive. If Connor does not go up to the roof and decides to interrogate the three JB300 in the kitchen, Simon will stay hidden and lay low in the air cooler until the police and FBI leave the building. Last Chance, Connor If Simon is destroyed by SWAT or if he killed himself, he will be found inside the DPD Central Station evidence room. If he was found in the Stratford Tower rooftop, he will be badly damaged. Connor will steal parts from Daniel (who is also a PL600 android) and will reactivate Simon. Simon will not be able to see anything. If Connor asks him to give him the location to Jericho, he will refuse to give up the location, because he does not recognize his voice as any of his friends'. Connor can pose as Markus and trick him into giving the location. Connor will then shut him off. Freedom March Markus will welcome his return to Jericho. He will participate in the protest with the other androids. If Markus fights the police Simon will fight the police and will save Markus (if the player fail the quick time event against the riot police) and dies in the process. If Markus is successful, he will be looking at the massacre of police officers and androids. If Markus sacrifices himself, Simon will run away with the others. If Markus flees, he will flee with the others. Crossroads ... Night of the Soul ... Battle for Detroit ... Possible Deaths The Startford Tower * Detroit SWAT (determinant) If Markus either failed to RUSE the guards before the broadcast room or let the Channel 16 employee flee before giving his speech, Simon will be injured and the player can choose Simon to be left inside the broadcast, the police then kills him. * Markus (determinant) If Simon was injured but brought onto the rooftop, the player can choose to SHOOT Simon, which will kill him. Public Enemy * Detroit SWAT (determinant) * Himself (determinant) If Connor decides to rush him and probe his memory, he will point the gun at himself and destroy himself. Freedom March * Police (determinant) # If Markus didn't rally John in Spare Parts and chooses to STAND GROUND then SACRIFICE at the end of Freedom March, Simon will always sacrifice himself instead. # If Markus chooses to CHARGE, he and others will fight the police and if Markus fails the QTEs against the cops, Simon will save Markus from being killed. Battle for Detroit * Police (determinant) If Markus chose to perform a REVOLUTION in Night of the Soul, Simon will get hurt during the android raid toward the camps, if the player chooses to ignore Simon, he will die. Chapters * Jericho * Time to Decide * Spare Parts * The Stratford Tower * Public Enemy (If left behind and shot in The Stratford Tower) * Freedom March (If wasn't shot in The Stratford Tower or was undiscovered in Public Enemy) * Last Chance, Connor (If caught in Public Enemy) * Crossroads (If wasn't shot in Freedom March) * Night of the Soul (If escaped Jericho in Crossroads) * Battle for Detroit (If escaped Jericho in Crossroads) References Trivia *Simon is the same model as Daniel, they are both played by Ben Lambert. Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants